


Ice King

by Anon4Us



Category: Free!, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon4Us/pseuds/Anon4Us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a different universe, newly crown king of Iwatobi, Makoto Tachibana has reveal the reason why he hide himself away all those years ago. Now, he realize that it could be a good thing…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice King

**Author's Note:**

> This is a result of listening to ‘Let It Go’ from the Frozen soundtrack. I love Idina Menzel’s singing. So like after the hundred repeat, my mind started to wander and sort of related Elsa to Makoto. Both are older siblings, protective of their little ones. So yeah…sort of rip it a bit here.
> 
> And now I can’t help but image Haruka going off to get Makoto back to save the town/bring him back with the help of woodman!Rin and running into the snow penguin!Nagisa…and Rei has to fit into this some how…
> 
> Anyway, you guys hadn’t seen Frozen, a tiny bit of spoilers…just a tiny bit. Nothing big, just covering bases ^^:

His heart pounded in his chest, almost felt as it was about to burst as he continue to climb up the mountain. The fear of being following up this far haunted as his footsteps crunch in the snow. He glanced back and saw that he was indeed alone. No one behind him and again, as for most of his life…Makoto was alone.  
Why couldn’t he realize that he would be forever alone?

He tried, so far, to be good boy that he had to be for both Ren and Ran’s sakes. Even though he wanted to be with his siblings, it was too dangerous. What if he hurt them again? The one time…the first time…it still haunted his nightmares. Since their parents died, he had to protect them and the only way was to keep away from them. They had Haruka, he was a better big brother than he could ever be.

But where had been a good person had gotten him. He had done everything right, been prefect and yet another mistake and everyone turned against him. He saw the fear, the hate. It was his one moment to show everyone he could be a good king, a great king that they needed. But he screw up…he almost hurt the ones he cared about…

Tears tried to break through, but years had trained him to keep them hidden, bring such emotions down into his body. For years, he had been force to hide, hide his true self and emotions. Playing the prefect prince to the kingdom, don’t let them know.

But now they do know…

The realization came to Makoto as he pulled the glove off his hand and let it blow in the wind. It wasn’t needed anymore as he took to letting his powers loss. Small amounts of ice emerge from his palms and disappeared with his will. A smile slowly appeared as he quick his pace, throwing his arms, commanded the ice and winds to blow over snow dunes.

Years he had hidden his powers, learn to control them as to hide them. Never had Makoto since he was child use his gifts. The snow blew around as it formed the familiar shape of the old friend he had created for Haru and himself when they were babysitting the twins, a small snow penguin. A larger smile appeared on his face as he moved further up the mountain.

Makoto looked back once he walked more and saw how everything was much smaller the more he went up. His hand reached up and detached his cloak and like the glove, it blew away in the wind. It was no longer needed as the cold weather never bothered him as other people. Maybe due to these powers he was curs-gifted with.

There was a gap ahead, too far and high for him to climb or jump. At a point, the mere idea of going for it would have scared him, but Mako felt this thrill as he moved his arms and ice sprang up to form a stairwell of ice, rough. The glee and rise of pleasure he gotten from this urge him further as only an step on the rough step of the stairs to clear away and become almost like glass. It was amazing as he took to picking up the pace, waving his hand and arms as he continue to build up to the next level. It was something they would have back home. It would have taken men months to build but he done it in seconds.

Makoto spun around and he had to wonder what else he could create with his powers. Once he was on solid ground, he stomped his foot and a large floor of ice, almost a giant snowflake spread out from under him. Mako looked around before he dug deep inside as he pulled ice and snow from the very ground. 

Walls and pillars appeared as he moved around the floor, his arms waving as whatever he picture in his mind came to life in the ice. His castle of ice took form as some type of fairy tale he once read when he was little. Towers grew up to the sky, decorations on the wall took shape of snowflakes and ice. He couldn’t help but smile as the chandelier formed from the ceiling. It was the most beautiful thing he ever saw and Makoto felt pride, pride and pleasure that it was his, that he created this. This whole place, it was beautiful and he done it himself. 

Were his powers something to fear? With what he created, he found it harder and harder to believe why the people at home, why his parents even fear them? If he had done this instead of being told to hide, he could had have a life, been part of the family once more. Now, he free at last. He was free of the rules, of all the pressures of his former life. Now he could decide what he wanted, what his life was going to be. 

He could be true to himself.

His hand reached up for the crown and pulled it off his head. It was as if a large weight was lifted off of his shoulders as Makoto knew he wouldn’t be welcome home now. He didn’t have to worry about the twins as Haruka would look after them like he done for the past 13 years, playing big brother for ten than parent for three. Here he would be on his own, unafraid as he could not hurt anyone again.

The crown flew to the side as Makoto raked his fingers through his hair, let it flow more naturally as he didn’t have to have it all neat any more. A wave of another hand, the ice and snow formed new clothes as he shed the ones of his previous life. It formed armor he had seen knights outside of his window, ice blue and snow white. The years of watching and wanting to be like them, heroes and not the monster he was.

Freedom surge from his body as he moved forward, through the new palace as the sun started to rise on the start of a new day. The snow and ice moved around him with each step as he let it go, let go of all his fears, worries, his past. Mako let it all go as he moved to the baloney as he stared at the sun rose over the mountains. His new life rose with the rising sun.

At the sight, his cheeks hurt as his smile grew. Here he would stand, no longer the prefect boy he once was.

“The cold never bother me anyway,” he mumbled before he turned around back inside, closing the door.


End file.
